Untitled So far
by GlambertSami13
Summary: Caydence and Paige are sisters who have a run in with Sam and Dean Winchester, who need to protect the sisters from demons who want them dead. Dean/OFC Sam/OFC   I do not own SUPERNATURAL!
1. Chapter 1

Sisters, Caydence and Paige have a run in with Sam and Dean Winchester who have to protect the girls from a group of demons who want them dead. Dean/OFC Sam/OFC

No real warnings yet, maybe later…

I do not own Supernatural, but I do own Caydence and Paige.

…

"What was that?" Caydence reached for her older sister's arm.

"You are going crazy Cay, there is nothing out there." Paige rolled her eyes and pulled herself from her sister's death grip.

They continued walking down the dark street, lit only by the occasional street light, toward their apartment building. A soft growl behind them made Caydence shriek.

"Jeez Caydence, calm down, it's probably just a stray cat or something."

Paige shook her head, but quickened her pace, practically dragging a near frozen Caydence with her.

"Dean, it's here somewhere, I can feel it." A male voice cut through the eerie silence that hung around the trembling sisters.

"Caydence," Paige whispered, "Come on, let's get out of here."

She tugged on her little sister's arm, trying to get the terrified girl to move. But Caydence just stood, frozen with fear. They could hear footsteps approach and Paige became frantic, jerking on Caydence's arm and screaming her name. The tempo of the approaching footsteps increased and Paige's urge to run increased tenfold.

Two men appeared beneath one of the street lights and Caydence screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Woah, hey. We aren't going to hurt you." The taller of the two men took a tentative step forward, and Paige stepped to position herself between the strange, yet attractive men and her petrified little sister.

"Don't come any closer. Please." Paige surprised herself with the authority in her voice.

The tall man stopped his advance but continued to stare at the frightened sisters. The other man stood tense, staring beyond Paige and Caydence into the darkness.

"We do not want to hurt you but I think you should come over here so we can walk you home."

"I don't know." Paige answered, gripping Caydence's arm as if she was afraid to let go.

Another growl behind them made up Paige's mind. She rushed to the tall man's side, Caydence in tow.

"Dean, I am going to take these guys to the car. Don't do anything reckless and heroic while I'm gone."

The tall man stared at Dean, before wrapping his long arms around both of the girls and escorting them to the back seat of an impressive looking Impala. After carefully assisting Caydence, then Paige into the back seat, the tall man drew a ring of salt around the whole car, then turned and walked back toward Dean.

…

"Sammy, let's go! This thing is getting pissed."

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing that his older brother was undoubtedly taunting the demon. He lengthened his strides and before long, Sam stood at his brother's side.

"Were those the girls from your vision?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes from the darkness that hid the demon they had come to send back to hell.

"Yeah, we got here just in time too."

Just then, Sam was thrown against a building by the demon that was stalking the girls. Dean crouched defensively and watched the demon walk into the light and reveal itself.

"Hello Dean."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Awww, you don't remember me? Dean, I'm hurt." The demon placed a hand on the chest of the poor human it had possessed. The woman was very attractive, besides the midnight black eyes that was the telltale sign that she was a demon. She had long chocolate brown hair and a small, yet curvy body. The blood red dress that she wore was skin tight and hugged her body so perfectly. Dean licked his lips but was brought back from his appreciation of her body when Sam shouted his name.

Dean smiled sheepishly at Sam, and then hardened his gaze when he looked at the demon once again, only this time focusing on her blackened eyes.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with those girls?"

Sam's voice rang through the alley and the demon visibly shuddered. The part of his little brother that was undeniably evil scared the hell out of Dean. The demon dropped Sam from the wall and Dean watched at his little brother as he stood, power oozing from every pore on his body. Dean felt slightly intimidated at the powerful being his brother becomes when he let his demon side shine. Sam reached his hand toward the demon and she screamed in agony.

"Why were you after those girls?" Sam's voice boomed with authority.

"Stop, please, stop and I will tell you."

Sam let his hand down but he still looked scary and intimidating.

"I was sent to kill them. Someone doesn't really like those two, but I was not told why."

"Who? Who wants them dead?"

"I don't know."

Sam raised his hand again and the demon shrieked with pain.

"It was Lillith!" The demon screamed.

Sam smiled slightly and began to use his demonic power to slowly kill the demon before them, almost reveling in her cries of pain. When the demon was completely gone, Dean rushed forward to catch the woman before she fell. Dean carefully set the woman on the ground. Sam approached them, back to his normal self, concern in his big green eyes.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked, fearful of what the answer may be.

Dean checked the woman's pulse and nodded at his little brother. Sam looked visibly relieved to hear that he hadn't killed the poor woman in his efforts to send the demon back to hell. He had done it so many times before when he was with Ruby and he was starting to get sick of hurting people.

"Sam, let's get her to the hospital."

"What about the other girls? The ones in the car?"

"I will walk them home; you take her to the hospital in the car. I will call you and let you know where I am when I am done."

Sam nodded and grabbed the woman from Dean's arms. He started walking toward the Impala but was halted by Dean's hand on his shoulder.

"I think you should wait to bring her out to the car until I get the other two out of here, they might freak out if they see us with an unconscious woman."

Sam nodded and wondered why he hadn't thought of that but brushed the thought aside as he watched his brother jog toward the Impala. Dean looked inside but was shocked to see that the girls had left.

…

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Review. I love writing this. It will get more action later, right now this chapter is sorta just filler. Sorry.

…

As Paige watched the tall man walk toward Dean into the darkness, she wrapped her arms around her little sister, hoping to calm her. A few moments later, she heard a woman screaming from inside the alley that their "rescuers" had gone down.

"Caydence, we need to get out of here. Let's go."

Paige opened the door, opposite of the alley, and crawled out of the car as quietly as possible. Then she extracted Caydence, closing the door, wincing when the door creaked as it closed. Caydence had calmed slightly and was able to walk with Paige as she led them down the street toward their home. They heard another scream come from behind them and they began to run. It only took the girls a few moments to reach their home. They bound up the stairs of their apartment building and slammed their apartment door behind them when they got to their room. Caydence did not stop running until she got to her room, tears streaming down her face. Paige's heart broke at the terror that her sister was feeling; sure she felt it too but was not nearly as torn up about it.

"Cay-Cay, hon, we are fine now. Our door is locked and those guys do not know where we live. We are completely safe."

She entered her sister's room, finding her curled up on her bed, crying. Paige walked to the bed and sat on the edge, stroking her sisters, long dark hair. Caydence wrapped her arms around Paige's waist, shifting so she could put her head on her older sister's lap. They sat like that for what seemed like hours as Caydence cried herself to sleep.

Paige gently lifted Caydence's head from her lap and placed it on her pillows. She stood and pulled the blankets over her sister's sleeping form. She brushed a strand of hair from Cay's face and kissed her forehead. Paige looked at the peace on her little sister's face as she slept. She remembered when they lived at home with their parents, before the fire. They always shared a room when they were younger; they were best friends and even now Paige at 25 years old and Caydence's 23rd birthday coming up, they remained as close as ever. When the fire took their parents and younger brother, Paige had just turned 18 and Caydence was barely 15. Luckily, when Caydence was a baby their parents had made Paige her god mother, so they didn't have to worry about Caydence having to go into foster care, she just moved in with Paige.

Paige smiled at the memories that she and Caydence shared, from the day they moved in, when Caydence tripped up the stairs and caused two moving guys to start crying because they were laughing so hard, to just yesterday when she and Caydence both somehow managed to walk into the same wall, within ten minutes of each other.

Paige closed the door, leaving it slightly open so the light from the hallway lit up Cay's face. She walked into the kitchen where she opened a cupboard where she grabbed an individual coffee packet and began to make herself a cup, hopefully to erase the stress of their evening. While she waited for the coffee maker to finish, Paige walked into the bathroom to wash her face and put on her lotion.

**KNOCK KNOCK **

Paige jumped when she heard someone at the door. Fear crept up her spine as she slowly walked to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Dean, the man from the alley, standing outside her door. Her heart pounded in her chest as she unlocked the deadbolt, but keeping the chain in place. She opened the door slowly, and looked into the green eyes of the man before her.

"C-c-can I help you?" Paige stuttered, the fear apparent in her voice.

"My brother and I never intended to hurt you, we really trying to protect you."

"The only thing out there that we needed protection from was you guys. Don't think we didn't hear that woman screaming. What did you do to her?"

"We saved her life. She was being attacked and we saved her life. It was just lucky that we found her in time." Dean's deep gravelly voice calmed her a little, making her feel as if she was really safe with him, but she would not let her guard down. "Look, you don't have to trust me. I just wanted to make sure that you and your sister got home safely. That's all."

Dean put up his hands and slowly backed away, down the hall and turned just before he reached the stairs. Paige watched his retreating back as far as she could before closing the door and redoing the dead bolt. She leaned her back against the door and sighed. Fear still ran through her body, but it was joined by a myriad of confusing emotions. Lust and curiosity about Dean and the tall man, she realized she had never caught his name, caused her to want to rush out and hopefully stop them before they left. But she overcame that sudden urge and went into the kitchen, retrieved her coffee and walked into her room, closing the door behind her, hoping to get some sleep before she had to get up for work the next morning.

…

After Dean had discovered that the girls from the back of the car had left, he told Sam to take the woman to the hospital while he went to find the girls and make sure they were safe. He started walking in the direction they were walking when he and his brother found them. In his vision, Sam had seen the number of the building that the sisters live in. Dean continued to walk toward the apartment building, his boots making a rhythmic thumping against the concrete. He tried to formulate a plan in his head about how he was going to approach this very delicate situation. A few failed attempts later, Dean approached the sisters' building, with absolutely no idea how this was going to go down. Sam was always better with words and comforting people, hopefully some of that talent had rubbed off on him.

Dean knocked on the first door he came up to, glancing at his watch hoping it was not too late to get any answers. He knocked again and he heard a muffled "Coming." The door opened, revealing an elderly woman wearing an ancient nightgown. Dean knew that by the appreciative smile on the woman's face, that all he would have to do to get some answers is a warm smile and maybe a hand on her shoulder.

"Why, hello. What can I do for you?" Her smile widened as she slid her gaze down Dean's body. He had to use every bit of his being to hold back the grossed out shudder that originated when he actually saw the woman staring at his crotch and lick her lips. He put on the biggest, sweetest smile he could manage and leaned against the door way, looking nonchalant and sexy, or so he hoped.

"I was just wondering if you could help me find my cousins. They are two women, early twenties. They have long black hair."

He hoped that she didn't catch the fact that he did not even know their names. But he suspected that she was too busy checking out his body to notice.

"Oh, you mean Caydence and Paige? They live in 3A. Up two floors and down the hall on the left."

"Well thank you so much, I really appreciate your help." He flashed another bone melting smile at her and when he turned to leave and seek out Paige and Caydence, the woman placed a hand on his forearm.

"Why don't you come inside and I will make you some tea." She smiled wide and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I'm really sorry, but I need to see my cousins. It is a family emergency."

Her smile faded and the light in her aged eyes dimmed at his rejection. Dean felt bad for refusing the woman but he kept in mind what he had to do. He also would never tell Sam that he felt bad about hurting the woman's feelings. But he smiled again, but not quite as sensually as he had been. He turned away from the woman to find the stairs. Dean had a sneaking suspicion that the woman was watching his back as he walked away, but he dared not to look back because he could not look into those sad, weary eyes. He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. He still did not have any idea how to approach these girls.

When he finally got to apartment 3A, Dean had convinced himself that this would be great and they would not completely freak out when they saw him. He reached up and knocked on the door. He heard some rustling behind the door before the dead bolt was removed and the door was opened slightly.

"C-c-can I help you?" The older of the two girls answered the door, a look of fear and what can only be described as the same look the elderly woman got on her face when she saw him.

"My brother and I never intended to hurt you, we really trying to protect you." Dean hoped that his voice sounded as comforting as it did in his head.

"The only thing out there that we needed protection from was you guys. Don't think we didn't hear that woman screaming. What did you do to her?" She finally found some backbone, but Dean was almost hurt that she thought so lowly of him, but then the thought crossed his mind that she didn't know him, so she couldn't be expected to think any other way.

"We saved her life. She was being attacked and we saved her life. It was just lucky that we found her in time." He tried to make his voice as soothing and calm as he could and it looked like it was working because the girl being the door visibly relaxed ever so slightly. "Look, you don't have to trust me. I just wanted to make sure that you and your sister got home safely. That's all."

Dean threw up his hands, half in defeat and half in a non-threatening way to show that he wouldn't hurt her. He backed away slowly, never taking his eyes away from her gorgeous green eyes. He took each step carefully, and when he felt that he was close enough to the stairs, he turned around and walked down them. As soon as he was far enough away from view of the girls' apartment, Dean dug his cell phone out of his pocket and hurriedly dialed Sam's number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Dean, how did it go? Are they okay?"

"Yeah they are fine. Where are you?"

"I am outside the building, waiting for you. I got here about 5 minutes ago."

"Okay, well I am on my way down so I will talk to you in a few."

He closed his cell phone just as he was about to pass the old woman's apartment. He slowed his strides and began almost tip toeing through the hall, hoping she wouldn't come out. Luckily, the woman must have gone back to bed because he made it out of the building without any distractions or interruptions.

When he got out to the Impala, Sam was sitting impatiently in the driver's seat. Dean eased into the vehicle and they pulled away from the curb in the direction of their hotel.

"Well, what happened?"

"I only saw the older one. She said they were fine. But they were shaken up. I am pretty sure she was convinced by the story I told her about the screams."

"That's good."

"What about your woman?"

"I got her to the hospital, told them she was being attacked in an alley and I found her just in time. The attacker ran away, but I was able to get her to the hospital before any real damage was done."

Dean nodded. Sam pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and parked right in front of their door. Both men got out of the Impala and Dean waited for Sam to unlock the door. The Winchesters enter their room in silence, the door closing with an echoing click. They stripped off their jackets and sat down on their beds. Sam looked over at Dean who was deep in thought.

"What is on your mind Dean?"

"Those girls. There is no way that Lillith would only send one demon after them. If they are that important, there are going to be more of the sons of bitches. We can't let those girls get hurt."

"You're right. But how exactly do you expect us to keep an eye on them when they would probably wet their panties if they see us again."

Dean was shocked by Sam's phrasing but didn't say anything about it. He continued to think.

"You didn't see the way the girl looked at me when I went to their apartment. She is attracted to me. I don't think it would be too hard to gain their trust."

A cocky smile graced Dean's mouth. Sam shook his head at his older brother.

"Do you really think that your _charm_ is up to the challenge?" Sam's words were heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Yes I do. And I am pretty sure that I have enough charm for you to work some magic on the little sister, if need be." Dean stood, stretching out his aching muscles.

Sam looked up at his brother and playfully flipped him off. He kicked off his boots and pulled his jeans and t-shirt off before slipping underneath the blankets, hoping for sleep to come soon. Dean walked into the bathroom, proud that he had annoyed his little brother. He stripped off all of his clothing, and stepped into the shower.

…


End file.
